The Beautiful Game
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: 2017 Cardiff is home to the biggest game in football history. Spectators and fans from across the globe are descending on the Welsh capital. Can Jack, Ianto and the others keep all the visiting species safe? Will the beautiful game lead to more questions than answers for our friends working below the Tourist information centre in Cardiff Bay?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Torchwood. BBC Wales and the original writers own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

The Game

"Cardiff is expecting at least 60,000 visitors over the weekend." Gwen said as she jogged down the metal steps as Ianto appeared.

"I fed Myfanwy." He smiled as he rejoined the team. "I think she's getting a bit fat."

"Can pterodactyls get fat?" Donna asked. "Don't look like that, we can hardly take her to the vet. Pets at Home don't have the right carrier and I can't see her fitting in a cat carrier!"

Jack laughed. "Fair point. Now the football. We can assume not all the visitors are human. It's not just the human race that love the beautiful game." He crossed as Gwen shrugged. "The Bay is home to the festival. The Principality Stadium."

"Millennium Stadium." Ianto corrected. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Anyway." Gwen sighed. "Rhys called. It's insane out there. The police are advising people to only come into town if they really need to or to see the game."

"Jueventus verses Real Madrid. Cardiff boy plays for Real."

"Yeah. So?" Ianto headed over to the coffee machine.

"So, we have half of Europe here and probably most of the Welsh football fans who can get here will do." Jack paused. "Krylluons are keen football fans. They'll probably be here in their droves. How many are based in Spain now?"

"Around 200 in Madrid." Donna paused. "They're apparently big Real Madrid fans."

Gwen laughed. "Football, doesn't matter what age, gender or apparently species you are. The definitive leveller."

"True." Ianto handed her a fresh mug of coffee. "New blend. Try it."

Gwen smiled, she loved Ianto dearly but his coffee was something out of this world. Donna sighed.

"Ok, so 60,000 extra beings in the city. Estimates are that approximately 150000 are of non Earth origin; according to the analysts at UNIT." She stretched. "How many of those are here to enjoy the football?"

Jack frowned slightly. "The Rift has been busier than usual. UNIT are talking about sending some officers here. I told them to stay in the background."

"What about the Doctor?" Donna asked. "He's regenerated again. New face may mean a new love of football?"

"I'll call him." Jack decided. "If he does turn up with Bill and Nardole then he won't be the only alien in the city. But he might be able to help."

Xxxxx

A/N worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Weavles

Rhys made his way through a packed St Mary's street as he dodged the celebrating football fans. He kept his hands in his jacket pockets and his head down as the crowds descended on the Principality Stadium for the UEFA Champions League final. He wasn't in the mood to join in with their festivities but the enthusiasm was contagious. He dodged a couple of fans as a police officer called his name.

"Andy! Mate!" Rhys smiled as he recognised the friendly face in the crowd. "Alright But!"

".Yeah. Overtime ." He explained. "Can't turn it down with a baby on the way."

"Ellie's pregnant! Fantastic! Congratulations." Rhys smiled. "Best thing in the world, being a dad. Even when they start school and turn into cheeky little monkeys like our Anwen."

"Talking of which. Gwen's lot working this?"

"Yeah. Anwen is with her Mamgu." He explained as some Real Madrid fans started chanting and singing as they passed them. Andy shook his head. "I gotta go. Pint soon? Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Rhys agreed as he headed towards Cardiff Bay. He hoped whatever link Torchwood had to the match it wouldn't irrevocably ruin his love of football. He had already begun to look at the world in a different way and didn't want his view of sport changed.

Xxxxxx

"He is human." Ianto stared at his partner. "He is an earthling!"

"If you say so." Jack teased as he pulled his great coat on. "All I am saying is, the talent that man has for football is not human!"

"Oh! Ken and Deirdre! Are you ready or are the non Earth residents going to police themselves?!" Donna snapped as she marched towards the exit, tying her red hair in a ponytail as she went. "Why do I put up with this? You pair are like an old married couple. Gwen! Rhys is ere!" She barely drew breath. "Cmon then! Or are the Hooligans going to be allowed to hide among the crowd?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Jack saluted her as Gwen jogged towards her husband.

"Now that's more like it!" Donna snapped. "Cmon! Chop chop!" She clapped her hands as Gwen and Rhys followed the others. "Dear God!" Donna stared over the sea of people on the Plas.

"And Queen Street and St Mary's is just as packed. City Rd is congested and Newport Rd has traffic stopped outside the hospital." Rhys explained. "Womanby Street is the same. How you lot can even think of finding one non human entity in that lot I'll never know."

"Practice." Jack answered as he surveyed the crowd. Rhys shook his head. "Anyway, we aren't here to pick up anyone. Just to make sure all beings enjoy their day in Cardiff. Ok."

Gwen smiled. Since finding out her mother had an affair with Jack thirty nine years earlier she had begun to accept things more. She had a half sister and a nephew. It had been a shock when she had discovered her origins but while Jack was her biological father both knew Geraint Cooper would always be 'dad'. Rhys had slightly more difficulty as Jack looked no older than fifty at most.

"Don't worry." Gwen kissed her husband. "Anwen get to Mam's ok?"

"Yeah." Rhys nodded.

"Right." She linked arms with him. "Let's do this."

Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Kick off

"So?" Donna shoved her hands in her pockets as she looked over the crowded streets. "Hooligans from the Hoollie dimension. Sole purpose you've as vulgar and anti social as possible."

"Violent, crude, sexist, homophobic, general bigots." Ianto agreed as she linked arms with him. Donna sighed. "And the worst thing is they live to disrupt and cause trouble."

"And are humanoid." Jack walked next to them. "They look just like humans. It's the snarl that gives them away."

"They only seem to attack football." Rhys chimed in as Gwen nodded.

"They dislike rugby. The game is beyond their understanding; especially as the teams on the pitch are all expected to respect the Ref and linesmen. Also women and girls play the game too."

"Women play football." Gwen snapped.

"Yeah. I know and the women's game is just as good if not better than the men's if you ask me. But these guys aren't going to go there to cause trouble. Firstly the rugby fans wouldn't allow it. The women's game isn't even recognised by Hooli's as they are so sexist. So they attack the man's game."

"And?"

"What?" Jack asked as he saw a Real Madrid fan walk towards them. Clearly in humanoid form the Arthragon looked ecstatically happy.

"Jack!" He ran towards them. Jack hugged the alien as the Arthragon's third eyelid blinked laterally. "Still on Earth! Looking good!"

"I'm fine." Jack answered. "We met when I was travelling with the Doctor and Martha." He explained. "The year that never was. Jamie, I didn't know you liked football. I didn't even know you were on Earth."

"Just this weekend." Jamie fell into step with them. "This form changer is a nightmare. Can't wait to let the scales show. Skin is crap."

Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look like that Red. I'm not a Slithleen. This ain't no suit. I changed my appearance for the game." He explained.

"How?" Donna asked, genuinely interested. The alien smiled.

"I love Real Madrid. I'm on the email list for the supporters club. So when they got through to the final and I heard it was on the Rift I had to come. The game will be worth the aggro from the wife and the skin changer. Especially if we win. Which we will." He explained. Gwen smiled. Her time in Torchwood had taught her never ever judge a book by the cover.

"You know the outcome?" Rhys asked. "You should have put a bet on!"

"No chance. The wife would have my tail for garters! You humans are weird! I'm off. Will miss the kick off otherwise. Oh! There's twenty six Hooligans trying their luck with ticket touts." He turned; jogging away as he waved. "See you soon Jack!"? Jack shook his head as Gwen and Donna smiled at him. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"The year that never was. He was dragged through the Rift with the Toclefen. Him, Debbie and their daughter Sdrhn - she does by Sophia. I heard they'd relocated to London but." He shrugged. "You guys wouldn't have remembered."

"No, I guess not." Rhys rolled his eyes. "Right; let's get on with it."

"Rhys. You aren't Torchwood." Jack spoke gently. Gwen straightened up as Rhys shrugged.

"I'm not on the payroll but my wife and sort of father in law is. My friends are. That makes me Torchwood. Whether you like it or not." Rhys held his gaze.

"Ok." Jack frowned. "Don't get killed."

"I'll try not to." Rhys smirked, knowing it was as close as he was going to get to a job offer as far as Jack was concerned. Jack nodded.

"We'll get you some training." Jack decided. "Gwen." She looked up.

"Look after him."

Xxxxxx


End file.
